And You Will Know Us by The Trail of Dead
by Stella7
Summary: DG- Something is stalking the students at Hogwarts. Ginny decides to do something about this before Hogwarts is closed indefinitely.
1. Talentless Show

And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or quotes in the beginning of the chapters. Also, the chapter titles come from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Slanguage on buffyworld.com but ultimately belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Er.... I hope this is a bit scary eventually.  
  
Thanks Lizz for beta-ing this story!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Talent-less Show  
  
"I never drink...wine." – Bram Stoker's Dracula  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ginny gazed out into the distance, the train rushing past trees and marshes on its way to Hogwarts. Ginny, pulled back into the present by her friends' laughter, smiled at her friends.  
  
As her dorm mates and only friends at Hogwarts, Mary, Eleanor, and Lisa were very dear to Ginny's heart. Ginny wouldn't call them her best friends but considering it took them a while to trust her after first year, Ginny wasn't complaining.  
  
"So how was George King this year?" Ginny asked Lisa slyly, referring to Lisa's muggle neighbor that her friend was smitten with.  
  
"Yes, Lisa!" Eleanor jumped up and down. "Have you snogged him yet?"  
  
Lisa blushed and the compartment erupted in giggles and chatters as the train sped towards the school.  
  
Once the train arrived in Hogsmeade station the four girls grabbed a carriage and set off towards the imposing castle.  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony Ginny set off with the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room. As she made her way towards her dorm she looked at her friends. They were each so very different from her. Lisa, Mary, and Eleanor, they were so pure and untouched, Lisa especially. She was a muggle-born which meant her family didn't realize the full extent of Voldemort's evil as they had not know the horror of the previous war.  
Voldemort. Tom, to her. How Tom had ruined her life. He had poured bits of himself into her in exchange for a soul. There used to be a connection between them and now that he was back she could feel the twinge of that link in the back of her mind. Faintly, but it was there. -----------------------------------  
  
Later, Ginny and her friends sat on their beds having a nice Girl Talk like normal teens.  
  
"So, Eleanor, who do you fancy so much?" Lisa spoke up after having been teased over George.  
  
They turned to Eleanor eagerly as it was her turn to turn red. "Er....." she mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"Sorry, El, what was that?" Lisa grinned, eager to divert the attention away from her.  
  
"Blaise Zabini!" the embarrassed girl blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth and burying her face in her pillow.  
  
There was a bit of a shocked silence as the other girls thought about the Slytherin.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Ginny grinned evilly, "Well he does have a nice bum!" This caused pandemonium to break out as all of the girls wanted to know exactly how she came to determine this. Except for Eleanor; she wanted to know exactly how nice.  
  
Ginny laughed and fended off her friends with a pillow. She knew this would be a better year at Hogwarts.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In a dark and forbidden chamber a servant was calling its master from the depths of a foggy shadow. The servant awakened the evil creature with its ancient language.  
  
"La de an lionadh!" The servant cast black potions into the fire which separating him and the darkness before him.  
  
"Glacigh ar me mo maister!" The darkness beyond seemed to tremble.  
  
"Tar ar agus bia!" The servant threw still more potions into the fire making it hiss and crackle, calling its master.  
  
"Tar ar comhlion do cinniuint!" The shadows thrashed about as unearthly moans and shrieks were emitted from it. It was getting closer.  
  
"Ard o an tine caraduinn ifreann!" The servant threw the last of the potion into the fire before throwing up its arms in submission.  
  
"Ard! Ard!" The shadows formed and became solid as the servant offered the last rites.  
  
"Glacigh ar me, do seirbhiseach, tu, Fuiltech, go ard! ARD! ARD!"  
  
With the last "ARD!" the now monstrous dark erupted blackness, severing the servant's stomach. The servant gasped in pain, holding the fatal wound with a hand.  
  
"Maister!" the servant choked out, kneeling before the dark shadow towering above him.  
  
"Scathchruth!" It shrieked out. It smelled of evil. "Ce ta tu?  
  
"Is adhlacoir me," the servant sobbed, its life fading quickly. "Graim thu." This was said with as much conviction a dying person could say, for yes a servant could love its master, especially one so disillusioned.  
  
"Agus ta okras orm," the evil said as it bore down on its faithful servant.  
  
Deep in the castle's hidden chamber's the servant's screams gave birth to an evil force.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The conversation between the master and his servant:  
  
"Day of the Rising Tide"  
  
"I call my master"  
  
"Come and feed"  
  
"Come fulfill your destiny"  
  
"Rise from the fires of hell"  
  
"Rise! Rise!"  
  
"I, your servant, call you, Fuilteach, to rise! RISE! RISE!"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am The Undertaker"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"...and I am hungry"  
  
A/N: the Gaelic (Irish) used above are from links from irishgaelictranslator.com Forgive me if I totally obliterated the language in the sentences I made up. Most of the above are phrases I found.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Right  
  
Down  
  
There 


	2. Slayee

And You Will know Us by The Trail of Dead  
  
Chapter 2- Slayee  
  
"Mother's not herself today." – Norman Bates, Psycho  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny hurried to class. Not wanting to be late for the first day of school she jogged as quickly as her books would allow her.  
  
Why didn't they wake me up? Ginny thought as she clutched her books.  
  
"Hey, Weasel!" came a call behind her.  
  
Oh Lord, its Malfoy... "Yes?" she said a bit exasperated as she turned.  
  
"You dropped this," the blond smirked. In the tall boy's grasp, Ginny could see that he had one of her textbooks. It was a dirty, ripped old thing that had been Ron's the year before.  
  
Trying to be civil she answered, "Thanks, Malfoy," and held out her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Weasel, manners won't get you anywhere..." he dangled it in front of her.  
  
"Just give it here, Malfoy, we're going to be late." Shifting her books to one arm she rested the other on her hip, letting him know she meant business.  
  
"Trying be assertive, Weasley?" Malfoy laughed before throwing it down the hall. "Go fetch." She sent him a withering glare and continued down the hall picking up the textbook on the way.  
  
Stupid Malfoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Below the castle, it stirred. Hungry. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny arrived in class just on time. Seating herself next to Lisa in the back she prepared to take notes.  
  
"Now class can anyone tell me about vampires?" the new professor asked.  
  
Hands shot up. "Yes?" she called on Colin.  
  
"Vampires are the undead. They feed on blood and can turn humans into vampires," Colin said.  
  
"Very good, ten points to Griffindor," the professor replied. "And who can tell me how to vanquish a vampire without his or her wand?"  
  
Ginny's hand shot into the air, she knew the answer and was determined to make a good impression on this teacher.  
  
"Yes? Miss...Weasley?" her teacher asked.  
  
"To 'kill' a vampire you must pierce its heart with a wooden stake, sever its head, throw holy water on it, set it on fire, or subject it to sunlight. A vampire can be warded off by crucifixes and garlic, though that method doesn't smell so nice."  
  
The professor laughed, "No, it doesn't. Fifteen points to Griffindor. Unfortunately, wizards have not yet found a spell that vanquishes one without using one of these elements. To use your wand you may set it on fire, send a wooden projectile though it's heart, or use a nice severing charm. Now who can tell me what happens when one of these solutions is implemented?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun had gone down hours ago. Draco lay in bed and thought about the next day. Of course he would torture more pathetic little muggle-lovers and mudbloods for the mere reason of it being expected of him.  
  
Hmm...I think I will wear my plaid boxers tomorrow... (A/N: sorry, couldn't resist, I love plaid and Draco!) Oer, and my red socks to match-  
  
He was shaken from his reverie by an anguished, blood-curdling scream that seemed to be next to him.  
  
Wrenching the curtains from his friend's bed, two down from his own, he found the source of the sound. He found Blaise. He found he could see his breath. He found the darkness receding into the shadows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A/N: TA-DA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't worry descriptive!DeadBlaise up next! And Who will Harry & Co. blame it on this time? Draco? Snape? Voldy? The CANDYMAN?!?!?  
  
The answer up if some one will click the review button!!!!!!!! 


	3. My SpideySense is Tingling

And You Will know Us by the Trail of Dead  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim! I disclaim! Happy now?  
  
Chapter 3: My Spidey- Sense is Tingling  
  
"Pretend I blew up the school...All the schools...Now that you're dead, what are you gonna to do with your life?"  
  
-Heathers  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The shadows whispered, "Is maith an t-anlann an t-ocras."  
  
Draco stared at his friend.  
  
His dead friend.  
  
Blood was everywhere. On the curtains. On the sheets. On the pillow.  
  
But Blaise seemed untouched by the blood. The blood seemed to move across the sheets and onto the floor, dripping through the mattress.  
  
No, Blaise had very little blood on him. And in him.  
  
The moving blood was not moved by a pumping heart however, it was moving because it had fallen there.  
  
Tears of blood made a pathway down his white face, reminding Draco of the muggle statues of Jesus and Mary that cried blood. Only the statues didn't stare at him so. They didn't look up at Draco with glazed over terror and panic.  
  
"Help me Draco!"  
  
Blaise was calling him. But Draco knew it wasn't Blaise. No it was the last of the air in his lungs being expelled, manipulating Draco's mind into hearing what it wanted to hear.  
  
Blaise's arms were resting on either side of his body. Blood oozed from them too. Or, more appropriately, oozed from his nails. From under his nails and cuticles. Blaise had fought against death, and even upon thinking this Draco knew it was not true. Blaise had not fought and struggled.  
But that hardly mattered now.  
  
Now he was dead.  
  
Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and ran from the room, out of the common room and into the hallway...  
  
"Professor Snape!!!" he cried as he ran.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Such a dreadful thing, Albus. Do you think it is You-Know-Who?"  
  
Professor McGonnegal clutched onto a hanky as she and the Headmaster walked to his office.  
  
"It's hard to say, Minerva," Dumbledore replied gravely. "It is not in his methods to dispose of people in such a manner but we can not rule it out. It certainly is the work of some great and dark existence."  
  
"Poor boy," McGonnegal said sadly. "He was very promising and was nothing like his parents."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day the news of Blaise's death spread around school before even breakfast. Rumors spread on how he died and why and who did it, as such things happen when students are not informed properly.  
  
"He was torn limb from limb and they can't find his head," a 7th year Ravenclaw boys told a few 1st years.  
  
"It was probably You-Know-You... Zabini never really watched who he was seen with, you know, and..."  
  
"I heard he was found chained to the ceiling. Filch probably you know... He was always in favor for torture."  
  
Harry & Co. looked at each other and Hermione said "You-Know-Who!" and they rushed to the library.  
  
Ginny and her friends, however, were in a state of shock. Was two nights before that they had made comments about a now dead boy's bum? Poor Eleanor. Ginny looked over at her. She was taking it the hardest, joining in on crying for him with a few other girls in the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny couldn't bear it anymore. She jumped up and rushed past the crying students. She ran past the gossipers, those who didn't care, and those who had yet to be shaken from their shock.  
  
On her way down a hall she heard voices coming from near the library. Hurrying towards the noise, Ginny rounded a corner and found Harry & Co. in a fight with Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron was saying. "Well your worthless friend probably got what he deserved!" This was said in sickening triumph as Harry and even Hermione agreed.  
  
The look on Draco's face was so horrid, Ginny had to look away. It was full of so much pain and anger.  
  
"DID YOU SEE HIM?!" Draco yelled, his back arching a bit. "DID YOU SEE HIM COVERED IN BLOOD? HIS EYES STARING UP AT YOU?!"  
  
Ron and Harry, still looking very uncaring, shrugged.  
  
Ginny was appalled by their heartlessness. She was on them in a few steps.  
  
"Ron! How could you say that?! AND you Harry! And Hermione! You both agreed with him! Slytherin or not it doesn't mean he is not a human being like you! You think you are so high and mighty and that nothing could ever touch you. You are all heartless and, and. Ron and Harry, you are both..." she searched, "...fucking pricks! LEAVE!" She pointed in the opposite direction, "JUST LEAVE! And don't talk to me." Ginny never felt more disgusted in her life. And they were mostly her family!  
  
After they left, Ginny uttered an "URG!" and stalked into the library.  
  
Draco followed her and sat across her table.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Draco asked reproachfully.  
  
"Because Blaise is- was a nice person. He never threw my books down the halls." She looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Is that all?" Draco sneered.  
  
"And because of Tom..." Ginny trailed off, regretting to have brought up the object of her nightmares.  
  
"Tom..." Draco motioned for her to continue.  
"Tom Riddle. You know- Voldemort," Ginny responded coldly watching for the recognition of the name that was flitting across his face.  
  
"You seem familiar with him. Have you ever met him?" Draco half- mocked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ha!" Draco laughed at this. "And you're not dead?"  
  
"Yes, I have met Tom, he's possessed me in fact, thanks to your father," Ginny said angrily. "And I'm not dead because of Harry."  
  
"You're- you opened the Chamber?" Draco said, stricken.  
  
"Yes, and if Tom is back at Hogwarts...I- I don't know if I could bear it. He almost killed me last time."  
  
"And he's killing this time..."  
  
They kept the silence. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
It needed more energy. It was hungry again. It was hunting again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny walked out of the library before curfew started. Suddenly something grabbed her.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Ginny!" came a voice.  
  
Ginny's heart rate slowed as she saw it was Lisa, Eleanor, and Mary.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Mary asked, not beating around the bush.  
  
"I wasn't doing any-." Ginny started, puzzled.  
  
"We saw you Ginny; you need to be more careful-." Eleanor started.  
  
"Wait a minute..."Ginny said loudly. "You were spying on me? I can't believe- That's something my brother would do! Not that it's any of your business but we were talking about who may have killed Blaise."  
  
"And did it occur to you that it may have been Draco?" Lisa asked.  
  
Ginny stared at them. "Listen." Her voice was cold. "Don't talk to me about who I shouldn't talk to. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you!"  
  
With that not-so-insulting-insult, she stalked off to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
Translation:  
  
The shadows whispered, "Hunger is a good sauce."  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Or you will make me feel unloved..... 


	4. Undead American

And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead  
  
Chapter 4- Undead American  
  
"Is that your wife? What a lovely throat." – Bram Stoker's Dracula  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up feeling really guilty about what she had said to her friends. Ginny felt she couldn't afford to have them mad at her because they were her only friends.  
  
While in the shower and while dressing, Ginny mulled over what to say. Deciding to apologize to Eleanor first, she walked quietly towards said girl's bed.  
  
It was unnaturally quiet in the dorm, and the Tower itself for that matter.  
  
Going up to Eleanor's bed she tugged on the curtains.  
  
Clink, clink, clink...  
  
And before her lay...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eleanor! Who was asleep, and perfectly fine!  
  
Ginny woke up her friends and they apologized. Each decided to not berate the others over silly things again.  
  
And all was well in the fifth year's dorms.  
  
After the others got dressed, Ginny walked with them to breakfast.  
  
"Thank you sweet Merlin, it's Saturday," Mary was saying while they ate. Ginny nodded absentmindedly. She could see Draco from were she was sitting. He was alone. The Slytherins were ignoring him? Ginny couldn't figure out why this bothered her so much.  
  
Ginny found out, suddenly, why they Slytherins were shunning Malfoy. As she tuned into the conversations around her she noticed they were over the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Ginny look at this..." Eleanor nudged her friend in the side. Looking over, Ginny saw the paper and on it was a picture of Blaise. Horrified, Ginny glanced over at her friend who bit her lip nervously.  
  
The Article next to the deceased boy read:  
  
Boy Dead at Hogwarts! You-Know-Who or Terminal Illness?  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow at this- illness?- and read on, aloud:  
  
"'Tragedy strikes Hogwarts once again as second student dies in less than two years. Readers would undoubtedly remember when Cedric Diggary, 17, Hufflepuff, was killed by, according to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, You-Know-Who and his alleged rise, which was a believed a rumor until last year's incident in the Department of Mysteries. However, the relative quiet since his return lulled the world into a false sense of security.  
"'Two nights ago Blaise Zabini, 17, Slytherin, was found dead in his bed by friend and roommate, Draco Malfoy, 17. Mr. Malfoy has refused comment on questions leading into the causes of this death. Particular details of Zabini's death are unclear and have not been disclosed to the public. Rumors have been circulating that Zabini was killed using a-."  
  
"Oh skip over that part!" Mary interrupted for the sake of Eleanor and many of the younger students around them.  
  
"The Prophet's nothing more than gossip..." Ginny muttered before turning back to the article:  
  
"'... Many theories towards the perpetrator of this mysterious and upsetting crime have been looked to. "Besides the usual answer, You-Know- Who," one St. Mungo's medi-witch said after examining the deceased. "It may have been a serious illness. We are not ruling out Acute Anemia Syndrome." Acute Anemia Syndrome, or AAS, reportedly is a rare fatal disease. Current causes are unknown...'"  
  
Ginny trailed off and willed her eyes to meet her friends'.  
  
"Anemia?" Lisa asked incredulously. "It sounds a bit...weak."  
Ginny, Mary, and Eleanor couldn't help but agree. Anemia was a bit far-fetched, acute or not.  
  
"Maybe it is To- You-Know-Who..." Ginny said as she realized why the Slytherins were treating Malfoy like a leper. They assumed he had done it. That he had killed Blaise and was a traitor to Tom.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon Ginny walked into an interesting conversation Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having.  
  
"If it is You-Know-Who then he must have inside help-o! Hi! Ginny!" Hermione said loudly as if they were not planning an extremely daring and extremely stupid plan.  
  
Harry tried to cover it up. "We were talking about Potions..."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said  
  
"Suuurree...."Ginny dragged out as she rolled her eyes. "Potions."  
  
"Yes, now go-." Ron started but Ginny was already gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was stronger. It was stronger but it still needed to feed. It had a feeling they were perfect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Research Mode

And you will know us by the trail of Dead  
  
Chapter 5- Research Mode  
  
"Helen Cooper: We may not enjoy living together, but dying together isn't going to solve anything."  
  
-??????? (If you can guess where this if from I will kill you off later with a main character in chapter 7! Or maybe just kill you off? Do ya'll want me to kill off a main character??)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the beginning of December when Ginny was studying in the library late at night, working on potions. The room was a bit chilly and Ginny had wrapped a large Weasley sweater around her, knowing full well she looked like a large green lump. What didn't help the whole sweater situation, Ginny mused, was that her mum insisted on making Harry's and hers the same color. This proved embarrassing for the youngest Weasley as every Christmas she matched with Harry, causing her friends to tease her about being the perfect couple. This was much to Ginny's chagrin.  
  
After not finding the effects of an especially difficult ingredient she threw down her quill in frustration and wiped her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Behind her a hand snaked out and grabbed her.  
  
Ginny jumped. Whirling around she cried, "Malfoy!"  
  
Draco smirked and sat down. He got a bit of weird satisfaction out of seeing Ginny cry out his...name...like...that.... Er, right...  
  
Anyway, Ginny clutched her chest with a sweater-ed hand. "Gods, Malfoy, must you do that? My poor heart."  
  
"Gods, do you have to call me Malfoy?" he asked which Ginny was not expecting in the least.  
  
Ginny stared at him. The hell was he talking about? Shaking her head, she asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't sleep in my dorm anymore. More like I don't sleep anymore." Draco shrugged. "You?" Ginny mulled over this. She did realize Daco had been in the same room as whatever had killed Blaise. Ginny couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the Slytherin.  
  
"Potions essay," Ginny answered evenly.  
  
"Slow brain?" He mocked trying unsuccessfully to get her goat.  
  
"Don't insult me, Mal- Draco." She retorted, exasperated. Ginny knew full well Draco would try to get a rise out of her. I'm probably the only one awake in the whole castle for him to make fun of, she thought.  
  
"I can't help it. It is too easy," he deadpanned before smirking.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit and returned to her essay, knowing full well Draco was just sitting there, staring at her. Ah well there was that stupid essay... Ginny plodded on through her homework, making things up as she went. Her eyes started to droop.  
  
Draco could see her writing slowing down then- was she asleep?  
  
"Weasley?" He asked. "Ginny?"  
  
Yes, she was asleep sitting up, oddly. Hmm...should I let her sleep here? No its not that safe is it? Damn...  
  
Draco impulsively picked her up and carried her to the Griffindor Tower.  
  
The Fat Lady was, amazingly, awake as she was playing cards with Violet and the scullery maid from the portrait near the Entrance Hall.  
  
Setting her on her feet he shook her a bit.  
  
"Ginny, wake up. Say the password."  
  
"Wha-?" She was still asleep.  
  
"Say the password and go to sleep." Draco shook her gently.  
  
"Oh- 'Baby, I Love You'..."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "That's nice and all but-." He, however was cut off by The Fat Lady opening the portrait.  
  
"Er...right...Off you go then." Draco nudged her towards the entrance.  
  
Mumbling something about The Village Green Preservation Society, Ginny stumbled through the portrait door and into the common room where she collapsed on a couch and was unconscious in seconds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
The next morning being Saturday, Ginny was awoken by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Ginny wake up," She said.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny mumbled eloquently. "Why are you in my dorm?" Her hair was looking quite wild and places were matted down from her drool.  
  
"Ginny, you're in the common room, silly." Ron responded.  
  
"I am? Oh yeah...."Ginny remembered the night before. "I was working on Potions essay in the Library and was too tired to go up to my dorm." Ginny realized a bit suddenly how she had gotten there. Draco-he-he helped me, she told herself. "That's got to be the strangest thing that's ever happened-."  
  
"C'mon Gin, you need something to eat," Harry interrupted her thoughts and they all walked down to breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
After eating breakfast Ginny walked back up to the tower to change.  
  
When she opened the door the most overpowering stench hit her. It smelled sickening and she threw up next to the door. The smell was like mould and the metallic of blood and rotting things. Ginny had never smelled what rotting flesh smelled like but the moment she stepped into her room she knew.  
  
Wiping her mouth she approached the nearest bed, Mary's. The smell got worse with each step she took. Ginny was dizzy and her vision blurred.  
  
Yanking open the curtains to Mary's bed she saw-  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Really Harry, Ron. How many times do I have to tell you? Snape is not helping Voldemort." Hermione rolled her eyes as they sat in a corner of the common room.  
  
"But Hermione I really don't know who else-."  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!"  
  
They all jumped. "The bloody hell?" Ron yelled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I said to the ministry that we couldn't possibly house the exchange students considering we have no space." McGonnegal told Dumbledore in the hall.  
  
"Yes you are quite-."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Oh my!" Minerva cried. "It's from the Tower! Hurry, Albus!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please give us our essays back!" the first year pleaded with Draco as he held it above their heads. A smirk was plastered all over his face.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Draco dropped the papers and turned towards the Fat Lady's portrait he was standing next to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was huddled in the corner of the room. She sobbed and retched at the sights and overpowering smell.  
  
All the curtains were open to show the same thing:  
  
Lisa, Mary and Eleanor were dead. Surrounded with blood, with looks of pure terror on their faces. The only thing that marred their perfectly white, translucent skin was tears of blood and blood under their nails. Their cuticles were erupted in red; their eyes glazed over like week old fish.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonnegal, Harry & Co. and most of the Tower's occupants burst into the room and surged into the hall leading to the dorm.  
  
Dumbledore was the only one who didn't recoil at the sights before them and the stench in the air.  
  
"Oh! Albus!" McGonnegal said as she surveyed the room and spied Ginny in the corner.  
  
"Miss Weasley!" she said.  
  
The crowd murmured to themselves. So Ginny was the one who screamed. Most of the Griffindors were blocked by their professors but they could smell the stench that was permeating in the air and tell that something was horridly wrong.  
  
"Potter!" McGonnegal took charge. "You and Weasley and Granger take her to the Infirmary! The rest of you go back to your dorms!"  
  
After the crowd dispersed, Dumbledore looked up at McGonnegal.  
  
"You know this means we may have to close the school again..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
A/N: So how is it so far?!?!?!?  
  
Don't forget to guess what the quote was from so I can write you in! I will use whatever name you prefer just not a pen name unless it could be a real name- nothing like Raven Blackclaw or Madam Periwinkle12. 


	6. Pathetic Much?

**And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead**

By Stella

Chapter 6: Pathetic Much?

"I'm the Devil! And I'm here to do the Devil's business!" – Tex Watson of the Manson Family as quoted from Helter Skelter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny pulled herself out of the darkness. She was somewhere warm and bright-sunny. Groaning, she pried her eyes open. She saw white and knew she was in the infirmary.

"Welcome back, Miss Weasley." There was Dumbledore at her bedside.

"Oh God!" Ginny cried her legs squirming as she remembered the events of a few hours before. Ginny heaved and coughed, leaning over the opposite side of the bed and released the contents of her stomach onto the sterilized floor.

"There, there," Dumbledore consoled her and patted her on the back soothingly, cleaning the floor with a flick of his wand.

"It was horrible," Ginny gasped out. "Why? Oh, god why?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore confessed gravely. "Miss Weasely where were you last night?"

Ginny turned to face him. "I fell asleep in the common room. I was doing homework...I didn't do this professor, I-I swear it." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can see that you are telling the truth," the old headmaster assured her. "You will stay in Miss Granger's room as your room will be blocked off in order for the ministry to investigate." Dumbledore sighed, and Ginny could see the concerned look in her professor's eyes. "Professor?" Ginny said cautiously. "I don't think it's Tom..." When Dumbledore looked at her sharply she hurried on, "Tom announced that the chamber was open and he made me kill chickens and things like that. He likes to take responsibility when he murders people. So far things have been quiet in that respect and I haven't had spells where I don't remember anything like last time so I at least know it's not me."

"Thank you Miss Weasley for that observation," Dumbledore stood and walked to the door. "Do try and sleep a bit more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left the hospital wing a few hours later. As soon as she entered the Great Hall for dinner, however, whispers erupted around her as soon as people saw she had arrived.

"There she is!"

"She was possessed you know...!"

"First year...Know-Who-."

"....Did it...stupid bitc-."

"She's better stay away or else..."

"Can't believe Dumbledore would let..."

Ginny stumbled over to the her table where even her fellow Griffindors were trying to edge away from her. She glanced around helplessly for her brother and his friends. However, they were engrossed in their own conversation.

"Ron-," Ginny said started but before she could finish Hermione and Ron and Harry practically jumped on her with questions.

"Ginny.." Hermione began. "Have you been remembering everything lately?"

"Well ye-," Ginny was startled.

"Any voices in your head, Gin?" Ron practically shouted.

"The hell are you talking about?" Ginny cried as she jumped up and ran out of the Hall to escape.

Ginny ran to the Library. At least there she could have some _peace._ Wrong again. As soon as she had sat down she noticed a pair of eyes on her. Behind some books was Draco, practically _leering_ at her. As Draco gave her the evil eye, Ginny couldn't help but think, 'Great what now?'

"What, Draco?" she asked letting him know he had been discovered.

Draco stalked over, "You killed my friend, bitch."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ginny shrink from his towering figure above her.

"Blaise!" Draco roared, earning a glare from the librarian. "You know what you did!"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Ha! Don't give me that!" Draco hissed.

"Oh God, I swear I would never..." Ginny sobbed, things were not getting better for her. The one person she thought she could trust and anger was written all over his face. He wanted to kill her, she knew it. "Tom isn't possessing me anymore. I remember everything! I remember everything!" Ginny cried.

"What are you talking about?" Draco sneered.

"Last time Tom possessed me there were big spaces of time where I couldn't remember anything. But I'm not possessed! I was with you last night! I couldn't have killed my friends- I passed out on the sofa an hour after they were said to have died!"

Of course Ginny had no idea of when they were killed but Draco needed to believe her.

Draco calmed down a bit. "Then who was it?"

"I have no idea." Ginny answered regretfully.

Draco stalked off, leaving Ginny alone. She glanced at the tables in the main section of the library where there were other students. They all turned around quickly in case she tried to "kill" them as well.

!!-----------------------------------------!!--------------------------------------------------!!

End of chapter!!!

Sorry for all of my "adoring fans" seeing as I haven't updated in for ever!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**crazed spyromaniac** – I like the title too! I got it from a band with the same name. Their music's pretty cool too- try "another morning stoner"

**Lithui****- **yes yes far-fetched but that is kinda what I'm going for. A bit of an homage for all of those other far-fetched stories that we read anyway.

**Cait **– YAY!!! You guessed it! The answer (to ch. 5's quote) people is...... Night of the Living Dead! I'm gonna "take care of you" in the next chapter!

READ MORE!!

Chapter 7- The ill-fated chapter! Who else will die? CAUTION MAIN-CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Chapter 8- The creature finally gets a name!

REVIEW REVIEW- Flames are welcome too!


End file.
